1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rodeo training devices, particularly to devices simulating an animal to be roped.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steer roping is a rodeo event that requires considerable skill of two mounted ropers, the header in roping a released steer's head and turning it to the left, and the heeler in roping the hind legs of the steer and turning in the opposite direction to immobilize the steer. This skill requires much practice to perfect, but it is often difficult to have enough animals to practice on without causing undue stress to the practice animals.
Therefore, there have been many different simulated steer apparatuses developed to allow practice without a living steer. Generally, these simulations involve a simulated animal torso attached to a support at the head end of the simulated body, and simulated rear legs at the tail end of the simulated body. The apparatus of Nelson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,386) has a cam arrangement for up and down lifelike movement of the simulated animal torso so that the hind legs pivot and move rearward as the torso moves down, and move forward as the torso moves upward, with the speed of movement being adjustable. The apparatus is mounted on a support frame for towing. While the possibility of having a head on the steer torso is mentioned, no details are provided.
Other patents having movable leg simulations include that of Fesmire (U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,045) for an apparatus having a frame with pulleys to pivot the simulated bovine legs through an arc of predetermined magnitude; Rhine (U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,515) for a mechanical steer having a frame member mounted on a coil spring support, with rear legs pivotally mounted on the end and horns on the other end, so that when the horns are roped, the legs are caused to be pulled sideways; Archibald et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,642) for a roping practicing dummy mounted on elongated members for towing, and having elliptically shaped wheels between them which are connected to a simulated cow, so that when the dummy is towed, the wheels rotate and the forward end of the dummy moves up and down and the rear end moves back and forth; Narramore (U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,302) for a roping practice device in which rear extension members simulate the animal's rear legs and oscillate between upper and lower positions; Panzner (U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,618) for a moveable roping target having pendulum swinging legs and being rotatably mounted on a pedestal member; Kaptein (U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,926) in which the simulated bovine animal is mounted on a frame on a wheeled cart, with a front pivot to attach a head and a rear pivot to attach at least on pair of legs; and Copenhaver (U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,399) in which the front of the simulated animal is mounted on wheels and an actuation mechanism causes the rear legs to pivot as the animal is moved across a surface, and the stride of the simulated animal may be adjusted to more closely approximate a living steer;
The vertically adjustable roping apparatus of McCord (U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,874), while also having pivotally support hind legs, emphasizes a tow-cable release mechanism so that when the horns of the simulated animal are roped as the device is towed, the horns are removed from the head, causing the release of the tow-cable. Release also occurs if the body is roped, but when the head is roped, the release is not triggered. Likewise, the apparatus of Richard (U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,432) provides a quick release member on a wheeled support carrying a hinged animal torso unit. Forcible rearward movement of either or both legs engaged by a rope causes disengagement from the towing vehicle.
The steer roping training device of Bennett (U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,033) is self powered, and has base and body sections interconnected to permit pivotal movement of the body relative to the base, and springs maintain the sections in a generally upright position. The simulated leg sections are a fixed part of the body.
The roping system of Runner (U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,676) also provides a moving target without providing separately movable legs. This system also includes a frame simulating a horse for the roper to sit on, so that no live animals are required for the practice. The apparatus of Jones (U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,373) also has a mount simulator and this mount simulator is mounted in fixed relationship to a target, but this target does have pivotal rear legs.
Other practice means simply provide mounted simulated rear legs for practice (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,179 of Henderson) or simulated horns (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,268,037 of McKinley et al.; 4,364,570 of Hallam; and 6,497,411 of Nelson).
Many of the prior roping devices are very unrealistic in movement and do not allow the roper's skill to be improved in a manner that is easily translatable to a living steer. Further, many of these devices do not allow both a header and a heeler to practice.
The most lifelike prior roping devices provide a simulated steer that may be towed to simulate the running of a steer. Because this requires that a motor vehicle tow the device, the spontaneous move in a manner that causes the simulated steer to make sudden starts, stops or turns as would occur with a living steer.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a roping practice apparatus that is a realistic to allow both a header and a heeler to practice in a manner easily translatable to a living steer. It is a further object of the invention to provide a roping practice apparatus simulating a living steer that in its preferred embodiment can be made to move across the ground in a desired course and at a desired speed without being towed.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.